Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a communication terminal, an image communication system, a communication method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Related Art
Remote conference systems, such as videoconference systems, are now in widespread use, enabling users to remotely attend a conference that is held among different sites via a communication network such as the Internet. In such a remote conference system, a communication terminal for a remote conference system is provided in each site such as a conference room where one or more attendants are. The communication terminal collects video images of the room including the attendants and sounds such as voice of the attendants and converts the collected video images and the collected sounds into digital data, separately, to be transmitted to another communication terminal that is provided in a different site (room) where other one or more attendants are. Based on the transmitted digital data, the other communication terminal displays images on a display or outputs sounds from a speaker in the different room to establish a video call. As described above, a conference held among different sites is held like a usual conference held in one site (room).
Additionally, the communication terminal is connectable with an image capturing device that can capture a spherical image to be transmitted to the other communication terminal in real time. The other communication terminal displays, on the display, a predetermined area image, which is an image of a predetermined area that is a part of the spherical image. Accordingly, the user in each site can determine a predetermined area image representing an image of a predetermined area of the spherical image to be displayed.